The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Consumers may wish to carry display devices from their home to other destinations to play games or watch movies. Therefore, it is desirable to have a display device that is highly portable. Some display devices currently available on the market do not have a handle and require consumers to carry display devices awkwardly, risking damage to the display device. Carrying cases offer some portability for smaller display devices; however, stowing display devices and the associated hardware in carrying cases may be time consuming and involves cost and storage of the carrying case when not in use. Portable display devices on the market do not have a stand that provides an optimal viewing angle. Nor do portable displays currently available have a stand that allows for convenient carry or storage.